


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/7 您好我是RK800-60 其一

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。主角是艾倫和RK800-60，但這章60還沒出場。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/7 您好我是RK800-60 其一

底特律警局今天依舊為了人類和仿生人之間的隔閡忙錄著。SWAT隊的隊長 艾倫正坐在DPD會議室聽著局長福勒的晨報，以前這種枯燥乏味的晨報只會在每周一早上，但現在是卻是每天！內容不外乎就是哪小區又發生了人類虐待仿生人事件(現在要稱他們為自由仿生人)，或是東街的24小時仿生人友善商店被人潑漆…等。現在這些大小事把DPD忙得不可開交，在人員不足的情況下，SWAT還要去幫忙調解民眾和自由仿生人鬥毆，差點沒把艾倫氣到傳狙擊手來管他們是人類還是仿生人都一人一槍，皆大歡喜！

這事起因要從去年說起，去年11月11日的仿生人和平抗爭落幕後，美國總理親自和模控生命CEO仿生人 阿曼達簽約，規定未來模控生命工廠生產出來的仿生人“不能有意識覺醒的情況，只能是台為人類服務的機器“。於是模控生命在2039年1月發表了NA系列的新型仿生人，直接發給各區公家機關使用，如民眾有需要購買NA型必須先在各區辦事處申請，由政府審核後才能購買。新系列的仿生人需要定時充電，充電站就像公車站一樣隨處可見，充電站也是數據交換站，由模控生命監控並改善新型仿生人的工作效率。

對於之前的舊型仿生人因為有rA9意識覺醒的可能性，屬不可抗之因素，若其自由仿生人對人類造成傷害，模控生命不用對其負責。模控生命也在11月12日關閉仿生人間的互聯網，政府暫時停業各地區仿生人維修站至2039年1月，並派遣模控生命維修師駐點各地區仿生人維修站進行控管。

2038年12月政府召開國會修訂了“自由仿生人公民法案“，付與自由仿生人次等公民人權，規定其覺醒後的自由仿生人必須向地方自由仿生人服務站登記。

國寶級藝術家卡爾．曼弗雷德及他的前任看護 現耶利哥首領 馬庫斯對於此項“自由仿生人公民法案“採反對立場，向政府發起不平等人權之申訴，各地區也有提倡人權平等的人類民間團體加入申訴的行列，更有律師團隊提出“自由仿生人的人權應由當事人決定，主張耶利哥首領 馬庫斯有權出席國會，一同與人類議員商討法案內容。

 

“我不同意你的觀點，但是我誓死捍衛你說話的權利。---伏爾泰“

於是各言其志，把底特律搞得好不熱鬧。

 

 

「…好，就這麼辦！把它發配給SWAT隊了。」福勒局長的一句話把艾倫從神遊中拉回現實。

「哈？抱歉，您說什麼要發給SWAT隊？」艾倫問。

局長被艾倫這句話驚得目瞪口呆，艾倫給他一個點頭致歉。

 

「天啊，平常最認真的艾倫隊長竟然會神遊……就那台模控生命公認的自由仿生人，RK800系列的。」漢克．安德森副警長回，他今天七早八早就被他的搭檔兼家管挖起床，心情不是很好。

「你是說康納要調來SWAT隊？」艾倫看了一眼安德森副警長旁邊的康納。

「報告隊長，安德森副警長說的不是我，是RK800 #313 248 317-60。」康納補充說明「昨天模控生命召開了記者發表會，每間電視台都搶著播，是頭條新聞呢！」

「那不就算是你的兄弟了？」艾倫問「怎麼不把它留在DPD由你帶著，還要把它調來SWAT隊？」

 

「恩…其實安德森副警長跟我，和這台RK800 #313 248 317-60有點過節，他曾經綁架過安德森副警長還差點殺了我。」康納說「我明白他當時的行為是聽命行事，錯不在他。但安德森副警長開槍殺死過他，我想在他心裡也留下不小陰影，把他留在DPD每天和安德森副警長見面，這不是個好辦法。」

「你是說這台仿生人具有攻擊性？會對人類和自己的同類無差別攻擊？」艾倫愈想愈不對勁，這跟本是別人不要的爛攤子。「那麼好戰的話，FBI那邊比較需要吧？」艾倫把球踢給佩金斯探長，難得探長今天都出席了不讓他說句話很可惜。

 

「不需要，你們上周發過的來金剛仿生人我已經退貨了！你們不能叫我們FBI出去扮黑臉又發一個仿生人過來！FBI不需要任何非人類的人力加入！」佩金斯探長怒道。他指著會議室角落的仿生人，那是一台RK900，長像神似康納但神情冰冷。他意識到探長提到他，正用水藍色的眼睛向這邊望著而不吱聲。「什麼臥底行動，被他一攪和，現場跟本像是被戰車碾過！你看什麼看，我已經不是你的搭擋了！你今天休想跟我回去！」艾倫第一次看到冷靜如山的佩金斯探長發火，看來仿生人把FBI折騰慘了。

 

「好了好了，我很抱歉RK900幫了倒忙。放心我不會再派任何仿生人給FBI了！」福勒局長道，心想今天是周一症候群嗎，艾倫隊長神遊？佩金斯探長發火？看來這些日子把大家都累壞了，但他自己也不輕鬆，這可是縣政府發配過來的命令，由模控生命親自送到DPD門口，這就是當三明治主管的壓力！

 

「艾倫隊長，這台新的RK800只會在你隊上待一個月，就拜託你收留下，我會給SWAT隊多幾天有薪假的。」福勒局長說。

「不是這樣的局長，我沒要跟您討價還價。……我會收留那台新的RK800。」艾倫說，他環視了一下四周道「那台RK800在哪裡？我直接帶它回去。」

「它今早和我打過面照後就直接去SWAT總部了。」福勒局長說「是它堅持要去SWAT隊的，是個有點奇怪的仿生人。」

 

哈？堅持要來我的小隊，艾倫默默在心裡提高了警覺，來者是善是惡？

 

「喲，恭喜隊長獲得一台塑膠垃圾！希望它每天給你倒咖啡時不會慘毒！」蓋文．里德在散場的時候給艾倫潑冷水，這小子一點都沒變，整天給人搞事，但出任務時一點也不馬乎。

「蓋文．里德！」福勒局長從後面叫住蓋文「你很閒是吧，這台RK900就歸你了！」福勒把角落那台仿生人招過來「來，這位是蓋文．里德，你的新搭擋。以後我會直接把任務傳給你，你帶他去出勤。」

局長竟然是對RK900說讓他帶人類警員出勤，蓋文氣得踹了一腳椅子，跑了出去，RK900還追在後面問他要不要喝咖啡，全DPD的警員都笑翻了！

 

艾倫看著這場小鬧劇走出了DPD大門，默默祈禱新來的RK800別給他捅簍子。

 

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在這裡發文，好緊張！如果有什麼tag沒加到了，請留言跟我說一聲，謝謝了！


End file.
